skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Dimensions
ATTENTION: THIS A FAN- MADE ARTICLE FOR THE SKYLANDERS FAN WIKI SO NONE OF THIS IS REAL, IT'S JUST HERE FOR THE FUN OF IT LIKE EVERY OTHER ARTICLE ON THIS WIKI. IF YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT, IF YOU DON'T THEN KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR ANY RELATED PAGES UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION FROM BCtheBoss!!! P.S. IF YOU'RE CAUGHT SPAMMING IN THE COMMENTS YOU MIGHT RECEIVE A BLOCK!!! "Multiple Worlds. One Universe." -The game's tagline. Skylanders: Dimensions is an upcoming video game being published by Activision. It is the fourth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: SWAP Force. The game will introduce the Dimension Warriors, special Skylanders with powers that can control time and space.The game will be available October 12, 2014 in North America, October 15, 2014 in Australia, October 18, 2014 in Europe, and December 7, 2014 in Brazil. The game will be released on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and for the first time ever, on PlayStation Vita. Beenox will develop the Wii version, n-Space will develop the 3DS and Vita versions, and Vicarious Visions will develop the other versions. Square-Enix and Toys "R" US will develop a Japanese version of the game, which will be released sometime in mid-2016. Portal of Power Once again, the game uses a pedestal called the Portal of Power to bring real-life action figures into the video game world. The technology inside the portal has not changed, so you can still use the portal you got with SWAP Force Starter Pack in Dimensions. However, there are a few notable differences between the new portal and the old one. First of all the portal is now color-shifting instead of black and the elemental symbols on the portal now glow along with the portal. Story Around the time the Giants diappeared, the Dimension Warriors have been around. Their mission was to not only protect Skylands, but the entire universe as well. Every 1,000 years all of the planets and stars align perfectly, so perfectly that the universal energy from the alignment not only kept balance in Skylands, but also the entire universe! During the last alignment, the energy was so strong that it actually ripped holes in time and space opening portals to other dimensions in the process. The Skylanders had to keep monsters and evil villains from coming through the portals and after a long battle the portals finally closed. But, since the heroes came into contact with the energy of these dimensions plus the energy from the alignment they became one with the powers of the dimensions. Turning them into... the Dimension Warriors! However, after the portals closed a chain reaction started causing a huge explosion that propelled the Skylanders away from Skylands and to Earth. Meanwhile, Kaos is back with yet another evil plan and now Portal Masters everywhere must find the Dimension Warriors and send them back home to save Skylands and the entire universe! Kaos' Dad will make his debut in this game. The 3DS version once again has a different storyline and since the Vita version is also being developed by n-Space, it will have the same story as the 3DS version. Mobile Version A mobile version of the game titled Skylanders: Evolution is currently in development by Vicarious Visions and is scheduled for a spring-2015 release. The game will serve as a prequel to Skylanders: Dimensions. New Skylanders Skylanders: Dimensions will introduce 16 Dimension Warriors who have powers similar to the SWAP Force Skylanders, except their powers are based off of the powers they got when they were fused with the energy of the different dimensions instead of their lower halves. The Dimension powers are: Sound, Light, Electricity, Freeze, Shrink, Fast Foward, Slow-Mo, and Invisible. Only Dimension Warriors with the correct power can enter special Dimension zones in the game. There will also be 8 new Core Skylanders, 16 new LightCore Skylanders, and 24 returning Skylanders with new names, new toy designs, and new Wow-Pow upgrades. Some of them like Frostbite Chill and Sizzling Spyro even have new appearance Dimension Warriors Air: Thunder (Sound) and Lightning (Electricity) Water: Brain Freeze (Freeze) and Evaporaptor (Shrink) Earth: Avalanche (Sound) and Rock Glide (Fast Foward) Life: Eclipse (Light) and Kissappear (Invisible) Tech: Clockwork (Freeze) and Brightbulb (Light) Undead: Zombee (Slow-Mo) and Shocker (Electricity) Fire: Boiler (Shrink) and Inferno (Fast Foward) Magic: Moodini (Invisible) and Snail-Poke (Slow-Mo) Core Skylanders Air: Wind-Bat Water: Freezerburn Earth: Dirt Claw Life: Lily Tech: Springer Undead: Bone Bowler Fire: Burn Magic: Mystic LightCore Skylanders Air: Wind-Bat and Whirlwind Water: Gill Grunt and Punk Shock Earth: Dirt Claw and Scorp Life: Lily and Stealth Elf Tech: Trigger Happy and Boomer Undead: Bone Bowler and Chop Chop Fire: Burn and Ignitor Magic: Mystic and Wrecking Ball Returning Skylanders Air: Shockwave Sonic Boom (Series 3), Turbine Jet-Vac (Series 3), and Prickly Pop Thorn (Series 2) Water: Fishy Gill Grunt (Series 4), Frostbite Chill (Series 3), and King Crab Wham-Shell (Series 2) Earth: Jawbreaker Terrafin (Series 4), Buzzsaw Dino-Rang (Series 2), and Mega Chomp Slobber Tooth (Series 2) Life: Master Stealth Elf (Series 4), Timber Stump Smash (Series 3), and Nature Lover Zoo Lou (Series 2) Tech: Greedy Trigger Happy (Series 4), Pyromaniac Boomer (Series 2), and Tik-Tok Countdown (Series 2) Undead: Shadow Strike Cynder (Series 4), Rip-Claw Roller Brawl (Series 2), and Soul Reaper Grim Creeper (Series 2) Fire: Magma Spit Eruptor (Series 4), Wild Horn Fryno (Series 2), and Smoldering Smolderdash (Series 2) Magic: Sizzling Spyro (Series 4), Supreme Beast Pop Fizz (Series 3), and Night Dancer Star Strike (Series 2) Special Skylanders (These are special edition versions, not different counterparts.) *Blue Lightning *Chrome Wind-Bat *Glow-in-the-Dark Turbine Jet-Vac *Glow-in-the-Dark Frostbite Chill *Platinum Avalanche *Silver Mega Chomp Slobber Tooth *Color-Shift Lily *Color-Shift Springer *Gold Greedy Trigger Happy *Glow-in-the-Dark Bone Bowler *Pumpkin Bone Bowler *Red Bone Bowler *Color-Shift Shadow Strike Cynder *White Magma Spit Eruptor *Platinum Moodini *Gold Sizzling Spyro *Chrome Supreme Beast Pop Fizz *White LightCore Wrecking Ball Variant Skylanders (Different counterparts of certain Skylanders.) *Legendary Sonic Boom *Dark Jet-Vac *Party-Time Pop Thorn *Polar Brain Freeze *Legendary Gill Grunt *Arctic Chill *Deep Sea Wham-Shell *Legendary Avalanche *Dark Dino-Rang *Enchanted Kissappear *Party-Time Zoo Lou *Quickdraw Trigger Happy *Dark Clockwork *Party-Time Boomer *Party-Time Zomboss *Legendary Cynder *Dark Burn *Volcanic Fryno *Party-Time Pop Fizz *Legendary LightCore Mystic Starter Packs The console starter pack will come with Avalanche, LightCore Burn, and Tik-Tok Countdown, the Portal of Power, and the game itself. The 3DS and Vita starter packs come with Moodini, LightCore Wind-Bat, and Arctic Chill (an exclusive character), a smaller version of the Portal of Power, and the game itself. The Portal Owners Pack will return for people who have SWAP Force and don't want to buy another portal. However, that pack only comes with Avalanche and the game (or if you have a 3DS you'll only get Moodini and the game). The Portal Owners Pack will not be available for the PlayStation Vita version. Gameplay The gameplay will be the same as the last three games and all toys from Spyro's Adventure, Giants, and SWAP Force will be fully playable in this game. Content for Giant Skylanders such as boulders and chains will return in this game, and SWAP Force zones will also return. Skylanders can still jump, but they now have the ability to double jump as well. All Skylanders can now be upgraded to Level 25. Elemental Gates are now Elemental Portals. These are simply just in-game Portals of Power with a certain color on it and an elemental symbol over it (Light Blue=Air, Blue=Water, Brown=Earth, Green=Life, Orange=Tech, Gray=Undead, Red=Fire, and Purple=Magic). There will also be new LightCore zones. These zones are similar to the Elemental zones and just like the Heroic Challenges, they are set against the clock, so you'll need to be fast and have nerves of steel. It doesn't matter if the LightCore Skylanders you use are from Giants, SWAP Force, or Dimensions. Even though the Giants light up while on the portal, they cannot enter the LightCore zones since they are not considered LightCores. Dimension Warriors' powers also work while outside of a Dimension zone (i.e. Brain Freeze can freeze everything on screen to use to his advantage) but they only last a few seconds. After finishing a level, all of your Skylanders will earn more XP (whether if you used them in the level or not or even if there's only one Skylander on the portal) depending on the number of tasks completed and the number of stars you've earned. The game will also be 3D compatiable. Not just for the 3DS, but also for certain other consoles like the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Players can also create their own in-game Portal Master and customize their very own hub world with items they collected throughout the game. Heroic Challenges will also make a return. This game will also feature online gaming for most of the console platforms. All of this and more will bring the Skylanders series to a whole new dimension (literally) so get ready for an exciting adventure Portal Masters! Online Gaming The online gaming feature is brand-new in the franchise and is exclusive to the following consoles: PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U. With the online feature, up to 4 players at a time can interact with each others' Skylanders. You can just simply hang out at your hub world or at your friends' hub worlds. The four of you can go head-to-head in one of the many battle modes exclusive to online play or team up and go against a team of four more players. You can even take your friends' Skylanders for a little joy-ride. New Music The music for the game will be composed by Hans Zimmer, Danny Elfman, James Horner, Elton John, Lorne Balfe, The Magnificent Six, Guy Moon, Tim Rice, and YouTuber Connor Hickling. Waves Wave 1 Avalanche (Starter Pack only) LightCore Burn (Starter Pack only) Tik-Tok Countdown (Starter Pack only) Moodini (Starter Pack only) LightCore Wind-Bat (Starter Pack only) Arctic Chill (Starter Pack only) Burn Wind-Bat Frostbite Chill Brightbulb Rock Glide Thunder Sizzling Spyro Trivia *This marks BCtheBoss's first game on the wiki. **This game was also the very first Featured Article on the wiki. *Burn and Chill seem to be in a relationship according to Spyro and Slam Bam. *Thunder and Lightning are brothers (possibly twins). *This is the first Skylanders game where players can customize their own world. *This is the first Skylanders game to feature online gaming. *The Wii version does not include the online gaming feature due to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection being discontinued for that console in May 2014. *This game introduces the Series 4 Skylanders. *Air is the only element not to have any Series 4 Skylanders. *Spyro and Cynder are the only Series 4 dragons. *This is the first game in the series to feature Kaos' Dad. *This is the first Skylanders game to be released for the PlayStation Vita. *All of the new Core Skylanders are male except for Lily. *Kissappear is the only Dimension Warrior to be female. *The bases for all of the toys will now be purple. *The Vita version features HD gaming while the 3DS version doesn't. *The toys for the game will have a 3D/ HD design to them to make them look more realistic. *All of the console Starter Packs come with a pair of Real D 3D glasses, so players can get an experience with the 3D gaming. *The Vita version is the only version not to feature 3D gaming. *Cosmic Claw replaces Kaos as the main antagonist in the 3DS and Vita versions. *Malefor has been rumored to make an appearance in the console version. *A rebooted version of Crash Bandicoot will appear in the console version in two racing levels. *Kaos will join forces with a new team of villains in this game. Category:Fan games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Featured Articles Category:Adventure Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:4-Player Category:Fourth game Category:Co-op Category:Skylanders: Dimensions Category:Platforming Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Racing Games Category:Multiplayer Category:BCtheBoss Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Sequels Category:Large Pages Category:Protected Pages Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita